From U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,353 A, a generic supercharging device with a rotor mounted in a housing is known.
In the case of stationary gas turbines, rotors are known which are gassed dynamically, gas-statically mounted. The basis of this mounting however is that a stator part is connected to a bearing housing in a fixed manner. Here it is important that both parts, namely the previously mentioned stator part and a rotor are aligned as parallel as possible with respect to one another since even a comparatively slightly tilting or deviating of the two axes can lead to a deterioration or even a complete loss of the load carrying capacity of a bearing. In the case of stationary gas turbines, this is prevented for example in that a stator design is formed extremely solidly, but thereby also expensively. Likewise, an axial bearing cannot move in axial direction either and thereby offset any temperature strain.
However, disadvantageous with the bearings for large gas turbines known from the prior art is that their solid embodiment of the stator cannot be transferred, owing to the weight but also because of an uneven temperature strain, to supercharging devices in a motor vehicle, for example exhaust gas turbochargers.
The present invention therefore deals with the problem of stating an improved or at least an alternative embodiment for a supercharging device of the generic type which in particular makes an improved mounting of a rotor in a supercharging device or other fast-rotating rotors.
According to the invention, this problem is solved through the subject of the independent Claim(s). Advantageous embodiments are subject of the dependent claims.